The present disclosure relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly to computing devices that generate tests to perform on software applications.
Application developers (and others) usually write unit tests before beginning development (e.g., as part of application design), as well as during development. However, there are real-world constraints that typically interfere with the developers creating such tests. For example, in most cases, personnel such as developers and testers do not create enough tests to fully exercise all the functions of the application program. Further, conventionally generated tests may not consider how the testing of one methods may affect processing performed by other methods in the application program. Additionally, there are usually situations where the code of a given method is altered after initial deployment, but the tests originally created to test that method are not updated to reflect those changes. Quality Assurance (QA) personnel normally have a larger and more “up-to-date” set of positive and negative test cases to cover all scenarios; however, this may not always be the case.